


Sleepover (Without the Sleep)

by FANTASTAR



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: It should be to no one’s surprise that Grim would be the worst sleep over mate to have. At least, no one except Collin that is.Grim x Collin | Yaoi





	Sleepover (Without the Sleep)

A small groan escaped from Collin's mouth as Grim sucked down on his erection, utilizing his tongue to dip within the slit of the member. Collin moaned, mindlessly bucking upwards into Grim's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Precum leaked out from the tip of Collin's dick, and drool began to gather on his bottom lip. "Ah... Grim...!" He strained out, his penis twitching within the other's mouth.

"Mm?~" The shinigami answered, eyes looking innocently up to the writhing meister. Grim loved the sight of Collin coming undone, loved to see the way their 'leader' squirmed, thanks to the delicious curl of his tongue. With a 'POP,' he released his friend's member, languidly jerking it off. "Tell me what you want," he demanded.

"I-I don't wa-AHH!"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Grim squeezed roughly on his scrotum, glaring into the boy's eyes.

"I didn't ask it, I demanded it." He said sharply.

"I want you to-"

Grim woke up with a start in Collin's bed, far too flushed to look at the other. He had just had a wet dream about his best friend, how was he supposed to feel? It was all new, something he couldn't describe, but...enjoyed. Yes, the shinigami enjoyed these fantasies. It was something the prim boy had never experienced before, it was a rush of euphoria and emotion.

He decided to act on it.

Moving as silently as he possibly could, he wrapped his fingers around the hem of Collin's trousers, pulling them down until the bulge in his underwear was revealed. Then, he proceeded to palm the bulge, his mouth watering at the sensual contact. Meanwhile, Collin stirred, shifting accordingly to the touches. His eyes fluttered open, and then widened at the scene in front of him. "Grim?!" He yelled, jumping back only to smack his head into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked urgently, averting his gaze away from the lewd scene before him. In response, Grim pressed his tongue to the fabric-covered bulge.

"What does it look like I am doing?" He purred.

"Trying to rape me," Collin responded, his eyes like daggers, glaring at the shinigami.

"I can see how it appears to be that way," he spoke, pressing small fingers to the hem of Collin's boxers. "However, I assure you, that is not the case."

Removing the boxers, an erection sprang free. Grim delivered small kisses to the shaft's bottom, wrapping his lips around it and removing them again before speaking.

"I believe you are enjoying this, dear leader."

"Like hell I would be, you- oh, Grim..." The dirty blonde haired boy moaned, his eyes rolling back as his penis was enveloped in moisture and heat. Grim hummed happily around his dick, proceeding to bob his head on the pleasurable organ. It wasn't long before Collin was panting, trying to push Grim's ahead away. As a response, Grim only hummed once more, his tongue mimicking its actions within his dream.

"Grim!"

He came, hard, within his best friend's mouth, an angered and shaking mess. Grim swallowed, content with the knowledge that his friend's seed just went down his throat. Before Collin could further protest, something slick was being pressed agains his ass.

"No, we are not-"

The pain hit him at once, causing him to cry out. Grim attempted to comfort him with a kiss, as he slowly pushed himself into Collin's ass. A few moments passed, before the male started to uncontrollably grind against the penetration, Grim's lips catching the moans that fell from the bottom's. What was the shinigami doing to him? Oh, right, fucking him in this ass at a sleepover. Eventually, the shinigami released the meister's mouth, smirking.

"Grim..."

"Yes, Collin?"

A hard shove was delivered backwards. Collin was attempting to fuck himself on Grim. His best friend.

"Oh my, desperate now, are we?" The shinigami cooed, two fingers making their way into Collin's mouth. "I would not have expected you to be such a whore about this, Collin. It is...arousing, to say the least. Now," he pulled out, plopping down onto the bed, landing on his back. "If you would like to reach your release, ride me." Grim spoke, stroking his erection with fervor. Collin whined, and crawled over to him, hesitating.

"Grim..." A plea from the meister.

"I will not be denied. Ride me, that is an order."

A small frown, before Collin slammed down onto Grim, gasping for air, whimpering because of the immediate pain. Grim simply smiled, rolling his hips.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. Ride your master, you dog."

Collin was lost in the pleasure of fucking himself atop his best friend. He rode Grim's dick, as Grim pounded into the male. The only sounds filling the room were the sounds of wanton moans and wet skin slapping together. Soon enough, precum began to drip heavily out of Collin's ass, coming straight from Grim.

"Faster, faster, please, please faster," Collin begged, his release not coming soon enough. Grim merely smirked, and stopped.

"No!" Collin pleaded, unaware of what was happening next.

That is, until Grim flipped them into doggy style, and began to fuck Collin's ass into oblivion.

"Grim! Please... I need, I need..." He spoke between frenzied thrusts.

"Need what?" He demanded, punctuating his question with his own swing of the hips.

"To come. Please, Grim, let me come..," Collin begged, to which Grim finally gave in.

"Come for me, you dirty slut."

"I'm!-" He came, spilling his seed all over his own stomach and the bed. Grim spilled inside, pulling out with a 'tsk.'

"And you call yourself a leader."

Collin sat, full of cum and half asleep, staring at Grim wide-eyed. He had just been fucked ruthlessly by his best friend, how was he supposed to feel? A warm smile was delivered to the boy, and the shinigami settled down to spoon him.

"Goodnight, fearless leader~" Grim cooed, grinding his still-hard penis against Collin's ass.

"Don't even think about it..." he spoke, paused, and then finished with, "Goodnight, Grim."

Both slept with smiles on their faces that night, but were unable to explain the mess to Kid and Soul, resulting in them getting grounded for months.

At least they got hella sweet boyfriends out of the deal.


End file.
